At the Basketball Court
by bright places
Summary: —because we all know they could get along if they wanted to. One-shot. Rimahiko. An accord of one of their precious moments they spent going back and forth.


**My goal was to create something light and enjoyable that subtlety captures the essence of their cat and dog-like behavior. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but if I did, I would make another season where the characters are in a parallel universe instead of the useless add-ons they did for SCParty!**

* * *

**;-|+*^\:~`**

**[At The Basketball Court]...**

Yawn.

Rima detached herself from Amu's and Yaya's conversation about boys. Sometimes, the two of them were so bland...so ordinary. The two of them couldn't stop squealing as they sat in an oddly shaped triangle in the grass.

Nagihiko and Kukai were playing a match of basketball. It was almost lunchtime and Amu had brought a packed lunch of an assortment of Japanese foods, the main dish filled with shrimp.

"—and then Yaya and Kairi took a photo booth picture!" Yaya squealed loudly enough for the world to hear while sucking on a huge lollipop.

"Aww, how cute!" Amu gushed, sounding as hyper as Yaya.

Rima groaned, she could not stand the sight of candy right before lunch. As the voices of the two lowered, she began tuning them out once again.

She stared at Nagihiko, her arch nemesis. She looked at how smoothly he glided past Kukai and scored the point. She watched them point after point, grudgingly admiring him.

Soon the voices of Amu and Yaya quieted down, but Rima failed to notice, she was so concentrated on watching Nagihiko.

Yaya and Amu stared at Rima and Rima stared at Nagihiko, who was fully concentrated on the game.

"Rima-chi's staring at Nagi," Yaya teased. That Rima heard.

"So what if I am?" Rima replied, not letting the comment faze her attention on the game. The two other girls looked at her amazed, they were expecting a denial.

"Rima likeees Nagi~" Yaya sang. Rima began feeling annoyed, she couldn't watch the game anymore.

"I don't, is there something wrong with enjoying a basketball game?" Rima shot, full death glare on Yaya.

"N-no," stuttered Yaya," Amu-chi! Rima-tan is scaring Yaya!" she whined. Rima didn't reply and turned her head back to the court, even more annoyed that she missed Kukai score.

"Do you even know the rules?" Amu asked.

"How could I not?" Rima replied haughtily.

Yaya, seemingly recovered from being scared of Rima, called to the boys, "Lunch time!"

Automatically, both of the boys dropped their position. They were so ready to eat. Nagihiko dropped the basketball and they both rushed over as Yaya unwrapped Amu's home cooked food. The basketball sat slightly off center of the court as Kukai, Nagihiko and Yaya gobbled down food. Only Amu and Rima ate at a civilized pace.

Rima took out her phone to take a picture of Nagihiko face stuffed with food to use as blackmail later. She smirked, thinking about how his fangirls would react to his elegance.

"Candy!" Yaya yelled excitedly and she dumped chocolate, hard, and chewy candy on the grass from her backpack.

Kukai dove into the candy but before he did, Rima took all the chocolate.

"Hey, no fair!" Kukai and Amu said unison.

"It is too, you guys were too slow," Rima told them, proud of herself.

"Oh? So then this should be fair," Nagihiko said, swiftly stealing a chocolate from Rima's arms and quickly eating it.

"HEY! THIEF!"

"Am not."

"YES YOU ARE, YOU PURPLEHEADED THIEF! NEVER STEAL MY CHOCOLATE!" Rima stood, but Amu grabbed her quickly.

"Yes, never steal Rima's chocolate," Amu said while restraining Rima.

It took ten whole minutes to calm Rima down.

"Oh, shoot. Gotta go, I need to help my mom with something," Kukai said, once they had finished their lunch as civilly as possible.

"Okay, see you," Nagihiko said.

"Bye!" Amu, Yaya and Rima said in unison.

As Kukai's figure faded away, Amu made some plans with Yaya.

"Let's go shopping, I need a new pair of red jeans."

"Okay! But Yaya wants to stop by the candy store."

"Do you want to come, Rima?" Amu asked.

Before Rima could reply, Nagihiko cut in, "I'm going to practice some more, do you want to watch Rima?"

Amu and Yaya smiled at each other.

"You should stay here!" Amu encouraged Rima. Rima didn't want to be dragged shopping anyway, but she didn't know if it was worth it to watch Nagihiko play basketball instead.

Before she could decide, though, Amu and Yaya were long gone; they had run away.

Rima sighed.

"Only because I've got nothing better to do," Rima told Nagihiko, replying to his earlier invitation.

"Okay," Nagihiko said, grinning.

Nagihiko began practicing, dunking, dribbling, and fadeout shots, while Rima sat back down on the grass, watching, slightly interested.

After a while, Nagihiko broke into a tired sweat, dropped the ball and stopped to catch his breath. Rima was beginning to get bored.

"Hey, why don't you join me?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima looked at him and weighed the pros and cons of playing basketball with him, but in the end, she nodded, "Sure."

She walked over to the ball, picked it up, and stared at it.

"Bounce it, Rima," Nagihiko told her. Rima bounced the ball, but despite her attempts, her hand failed to hit the ball even once as she attempted dribbling. Nagihiko chuckled.

"I've never played before!" Rima exclaimed, trying to explain.

"Here, like this." Nagihiko went behind her and place his hands on hers. He guided Rima's hands, helping her do a basic dribble with the ball. Nagihiko was focusing on teaching her and Rima was trying to learn as quickly as possible so neither of them noticed that they were a subtle shade of pink.

Nagihiko stepped away and let Rima dribble on her own.

"I think I got it," said Rima, not taking her eyes off the ball.

"Try moving now," said Nagihiko.

Rima took one step forward and stood still again, wildly bouncing the ball.

"I meant more than one step."

Rima sighed and started walking at a strolling pace, losing the ball a couple of times then starting over again.

"You're doing pretty good, for shorty, I mean," Nagihiko said, taking away the ball from Rima. Rima glared at him and he started dribbling the ball.

"Now let try shooting."

After a good twenty minutes, they forgot they were nemeses and simply played with the basketball leisurely. Finally, Rima stepped at the 3-point line and shot a ball. It barely made it in but after it did, the two of them high-fived.

"Good job Rima! Let's keep at it!" Nagihiko said.

"Okay!" Rima agreed. Rima dribbled and shot the basketball over and over again, even as her tiny unathletic body was crying at her to stop.

Soon, they were playing side by side, smiling, their rivalry forgotten.

They were interrupted by Rima's phone. She checked it and it was her mom.

"I need to go, Nagi, see you later," Rima said.

"Alright, I'm going to stay here a little longer, bye!" Nagihiko replied.

/\

Over the week, the two of them acted as if that time of forgotten rivalry didn't exist. The next weekend, Rima, Amu, Yaya, Kukai and Nagihiko met up again at the basketball courts.

"Hey, Rima! Want to play?"

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow! How did Rima-chi get so good?"

Nagihiko smirked, he could hold what he had taught her against her someday.

* * *

**I knew it, I failed.**

**This is actually a rewrite of something I wrote three years ago, I found it somewhere in my files. I liked the direction but my writing style changed a lot since then so I didn't really want to post it, so I rewrote it...it's ended up pretty bad, but I wanted to post something since I haven't in a while.**

**Also, I went in and out of honorifics, I don't know if Nagihiko should just call her Rima or how Kukai and Amu calls Rima either. But for Yaya, I debated on Rima-chi and Rima-tan...**

**Their age...maybe 11-15?**

**~KiMi**


End file.
